Un sourire de détresse
by Rooru-chan
Summary: An Café - Bou : "Mon regard ne ment pas, lui. Il s'oppose par sa sincérité à l'hypocrisie de mon sourire. Et ce sourire hypocrite est l'arme avec laquelle je les poignarde dans le dos." OS sur la difficile décision de Bou...


**Titre:** Un sourire de détresse

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent évidement pas.

OS basée sur une histoire vraie : 

Bou, l'ex-guitariste d'An Café a quitté le groupe en 2007 sans donner de raison précise. Il paraitrait qu'il se sentait mal et n'avait plus les mêmes projets que le reste du groupe. Il dit avoir quitté le groupe afin de ne pas mentir aux Cafekkos (fans) ainsi qu'aux membres du groupe alors qu'il se sentait si mal.

* * *

Des flashs. Des flashs. Encore des flashs. Clic, Clip, Clip. Le bruit des objectifs qui tournent puis clip. Des images immortalisées. Clip. Les flashs m'éblouissent. Mais je souris.

Ils sont trois cent. Trois cent fans dans cette petite salle, prêts à tout pour attirer nos regards. Ils me font un peu peur. Mais je souris. Encore et toujours, je souris.

A mes côtés, Kanon les remercie puis me tend le micro. Il faut que je leur parle, il faut que je les remercie. Il faut que je leur plaise. Alors je souris. Leurs yeux brillent. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrent. Leurs mains se serrent. « Gitano Bou desu. Arigatô Gosaimasu, Minna-san ! Gambatte Koudasai, ne ! ». Je leur fait un signe de la main, puis donne le micro à mon amant, dont je ne croise pas le regard. Il s'en empare, puis remercie à son tour chaleureusement notre public. Les fillettes hurlent, les femmes pleurent. Dans la foule, j'aperçois quelques cosplays plus ou moins réussis. Mes clones sont nombreux. J'aperçois aussi quelques Miku et Non-chan. Mais aucun Teruki. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Les fans n'ont vraiment aucun goût…

Les flashs continuent à m'irriter les yeux. Les mains claquent, les applaudissements se mêlent aux cris tandis que mon amour tend le micro à Miku. Mais je continue à sourire. Parce que c'est mon devoir. Sourire. Par respect pour mes amis et pour les Cafekkos, je dois sourire. Mes lèvres s'étirent faiblement. J'ai mal aux zygomatiques. Mais tout ceci est psychologique. Sourire me fait mal. J'ai mal car j'ai l'impression de mentir. J'ai la sensation de tous les tromper. Elle, lui, eux, les Cafekkos, Spark (notre manager), Miku, Non-chan… Teruki, même moi-même… Je les trompe tous. Ce sourire n'est qu'un masque. Un masque aussi inexpressif qu'un masque de Noh ou que le visage d'une poupée Kokeshi…

Ce sourire n'est qu'un mensonge.

Ce n'est qu'une illusion.

Ce n'est pas moi.

Ce sourire n'est plus moi.

Je suis perdu. Egaré dans les tourmentes de la célébrité. Je m'y perds moi-même. Je suis malheureux… Profondément malheureux…

Mais je souris. Car je le dois. Oui, je souris car c'est ce qu'ils attendent tous de moi. Un sourire gracieux et kawaii. Ils ne veulent pas d'un Bou triste et déprimé. Bou doit être petit et mignon. Il doit sourire, rire, faire douter de son sexe… Les gens doivent voir en lui un guitariste heureux, drôle, un grand enfant. Ceci est Bou.

Dans ce cas, suis-je encore Bou ?

Bou n'a-t-il pas disparu depuis longtemps ?

Bou n'est-il pas le simple fruit de leur imagination commune ?

Ais-je seulement un instant été ce personnage ?

Le mot « personnage » vous choque peut-être… Sûrement. Et bien oui, pour moi, Bou est un personnage. Je ne suis pas Bou. Ou plutôt… Je ne suis _plus_ Bou. Mon nom est Kazuhiko Saito. Je suis un japonais de vingt-quatre ans, guitariste depuis bien longtemps. Mais je ne suis pas drôle. Je ne suis pas mignon. Je ne suis pas « Kawaiiiii !! ». Je l'ai peut-être été. Il y a bien longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ça. Aujourd"hui, je me contente d'être Kazuhiko Saito. Je me contente d'être moi… Et de sourire innocemment.

Et si… Et si Bou n'était plus ?

Miku termine son discours. Stark reprend le micro, nous invite à nous asseoir, ce que nous faisons. En souriant. Teruki s'installe à ma droite, Miku à ma gauche. Non-chan prend place aux côtés de notre chanteur.

Teruki m'interroge du regard. Je crois qu'il a compris que quelque chose me tracassait. Je le rassure d'un sourire. Il semble soulagé. Tant mieux. Pardon, Teru-chan. Pardon de te mentir. Pardon de sourire ainsi. Pardon pour ce faux sourire. Pardon, Teru-chan… Pardon de ne rien te dire…Je t'aime tellement, pourtant…

Les fans commencent à s'avancer tour à tour. Armés d'un stylo et de nos plus beaux sourires, nous leur signons des autographes avec gentillesse. Une fausse gentillesse. Les filles pleurent. Elles bégaient. Elles tremblent. Quant à nous, nous nous contentons de sourire insensiblement. Sourire, c'est notre travail. Nous sommes payés pour sourire. Nous sommes aimés pour cela.

Nous sommes des sourires.

Rien que des sourires vides.

Elles sont heureuses. Elles nous serrent la main avec gratitude. Elles pleurent de joie. Mais les larmes dans leurs yeux leur empêchent de voir la réalité en face.

Ma réalité se trouve dans mes yeux. Ce regard fuyant, ce regard apeuré… Il en dit long sur moi. Mon regard ne ment pas, lui. Il s'oppose par sa sincérité à l'hypocrisie de mon sourire.

« _Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme_ ». Celui qui a dit ça était un génie. Il avait tout compris. Tout. Et oui… Ce regard dit tout de moi.

On y voit mon enfance. L'enfance de Kazuhiko Saito. On y voit ma timidité, ma peur, mes déceptions et mes souffrances. On y voit également le bonheur. Celui d'avoir des amis. Tsukiyama, alias Miku, et Shinya, connu sous le nom de Kanon. Le bonheur de jouer de la guitare. Dans mon regard, on peut aussi voir Teruki. On peut y lire l'amour sans limites que j'éprouve pour mon ainé.

Mais ce qui est le plus lisible dans la profondeur de mes yeux, si l'on observe avec attention, c'est mon malaise. C'est la peine que j'ai à demeurer sous les projecteurs. La gloire me détruit. Je m'y perds moi-même. Saito y disparaît pour laisser place au mignon petit Bou. Mais Bou n'est pas moi. Je ne suis plus moi.

Aujourd'hui, il ne me reste plus que mon sourire pour tous les tromper. Et mes yeux pour pleurer.

Je sors de mes pensées. Les fans sont moitié moins nombreux. J'ai signé sans attention des dizaines d'autographes. Sans même un regard pour leurs destinataires. Ma main continue de danser sur les photos tendues. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je suis fatigué. Epuisé. Epuisé de sourire. Epuisé de jouer un rôle. Epuisé par ce rôle qui n'est pas le mien.

J'en ai assez de faire comme si j'étais celui que je ne suis pas.

Je veux redevenir moi.

Je ne suis pas une fille.

Mes cheveux ne sont pas blonds.

Je n'aime pas la foule, la gloire et les projecteurs.

Je ne suis pas mignon ni « kawaii !! ».

Je ne suis pas drôle.

Je ne suis rien de tout cela.

Je ne suis pas Bou.

J'aimerai me contenter d'être moi. Kazuhiko Saito.

Et pourtant, je souris. Je souris à en avoir mal aux joues. Je rigole régulièrement. De ce rire d'enfant, naïf et innocent. Je prends des pauses féminines et fait des grimaces enfantines.

Mais je n'aime pas ça. Tout cela n'est qu'illusion.

Rien de ceci n'est vrai. Rien.

Au fond de moi, je suis recroquevillé dans le noir. Je me cache, je pleure. J'aimerai disparaître. J'aimerai qu'on m'oublie.

En réalité, j'ai peur du bruit, peur de la foule et des gens. J'ai peur du regard des autres, des jugements et des moqueries. J'ai peur. Je suis terrorisé.

Cette vie n'est pas pour moi.

Je ne peux pas vivre ainsi.

Je ne peux _plus_ vivre ainsi.

Mais je souris. Toujours.

Je leur mens. Je leur mens. De peur de les blesser. De peur de les décevoir.

Je ne suis pas honnête. De peur de les perdre.

Mais une chose est sure : Ceci est une trahison. Je suis un traitre. Et ce sourire hypocrite est l'arme avec laquelle je les poignarde dans le dos.

Traitre.

Miku m'appelle. Je sors de mes sombres pensées. La salle est vide. Teruki attrape ma main et me guide dans le tour bus. Demain, nous nous produisons à Osaka. A deux cent kilomètres d'ici.

Je m'assois au fond du bus. Teruki s'installe auprès de moi. Il me caresse doucement la joue. Je me contente de croiser son regard. Je ne veux pas lui sourire. Pas encore. Pas à lui. Alors, mon amant serre ma main dans la sienne. Mon cœur s'emballe. J'ai tellement peur du regard qu'il me lancera quand je leur annoncerai la nouvelle…

Environ une heure après le départ, Kanon et Miku nous rejoignent. Ils s'installent auprès de nous. Ils semblent inquiets.

_-Parle, Bou._

Je lève les yeux en direction de mes amis.

_-Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. S'il te plait._

Je manque m'étouffer. Je ne suis pas un bon menteur. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Ils ont tout vu. Mes pathétiques sourires n'ont servi à rien. A présent, je dois leur dire. Je serre doucement les doigts de Teruki, en respirant profondément. Il caresse le dos de ma main avec son pouce. Comme pour m'encourager.

Puis je prononce cette phrase simplement, comme si de rien n'était. Un long silence s'ensuit. Tous me fixent. Surpris. Déçus. Blessés.

_-Je vais quitter le groupe._

Les larmes que je retenais depuis de longues semaines forcent la barrière de mes paupières et dévalent mes joues à flot.

Je ne souris plus... Enfin.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette fiction.

Un petit review fait vraiment, mais alors vraiment très plaisir !

Bisous ^-^


End file.
